Pre-Academy Days
by orange'n'lavender
Summary: Hinata isn't an idiot. She has to have a reason for liking Naruto. And she has to have talked to him before. Presenting, the chibi version of the Konoha 12. NaruHina. Blame mutant plot bunnies. One shot.


**Apparently, exams makes random plot bunnies take control of my mind and write stories... so this is another story. It is most probably going to be a oneshot. Review if you like the story, or want me to write something else like this... also, horrible grammar or anything like that... well, its probably supposed to be there. I mean,the characters in this story are 3 years. What do you expect? Enjoy!**

* * *

She walked up to the building, stumbling a little due to the oversized shoes (her mama said that she would grow into the shoes). Her index fingers came together in her habitual nervous gesture, although it wasn't easily visible because of her fluffy jacket. The bottom of her sweatpants trailed slightly on the ground. Her mama had said she looked adorable, but she didn't know what that word meant, and when she asked her niisan, he said it meant she looked like a bunny. She liked bunnies, so she smiled at him happily. But even that thought couldn't make the twisty feeling in her tummy go away now. Her papa looked at her and then lifted her up. Pointing, he said the building was called a school. She would go there for a while, until she was old enough to go to ninja school. She brightened up at the mention of ninjas, saying that she wanted to be like her papa and mama and uncle. She wanted to be a ninja. Her father laughed and told her that he was sure she would be the best ninja ever. Then he put her down, and niisan took her hand, smiling at her. Waving at her father, they walked into their school. Neji was coming with her too. She cheered up again at the thought.

* * *

Entering the building, they walked up to a board. Niisan said that her name would be on the board. She smiled happily. She had started to learn how to read, but could only identify letters. She searched for the first letter of her name- H. when she found a list of names beginning with H and pouted. Her niisan laughed and showed her where name was. She brightened up and happily followed her brother to their class. It was a nice yellow colour, like her mama's room. There were flowers and bees and butterflies on the walls. As they walked in, they could hear children chattering and two blurs were running around asking all the others random questions to them.

"Is your hair really pink?" "Why do you have a duck on your hair?" "Is that a pineapple?" "Oh no! You have caterpillars on your face!" "Hi! You look like a teddy! Can I hug you?" "Are you blind? You have weird eyes." This was when she realised that the blurs had appeared next to her and become boys and were talking to niisan, who was making an angry face at the two boys. Then a woman came into the room. She had black hair and red eyes. She clapped her hands and told them to settle down. She found herself sitting on the mats on the floor like everyone else, between the used-to-be-blurs-and-were-now-boys. Niisan was sitting behind her, with a boy with round eyes. The woman said "Well, why don't you guys introduce yourselves?" she wasn't sure what the woman meant, but niisan did, and he whispered, "That means you tell everyone what name is." He stood up and said, "I'm Hyuuga Neji. I'm 4 years old. And I'm _not_ blind." The chubby boy sitting next to him said stood up and said "Hi! I'm Akimichi Chouji! I'm not a teddy bear, but you can hug me if you want." The yellow haired blur-boy immediately hugged him. Still hugging Cho, he said, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm 3 years old and I'm not a monster! Dattebayo!" his fellow blur-boy stood up and said, "I'm Inuzuka Kiba! I'm 3 years too and I love dogs!" the boy who looked like he had a chicken on his head said, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I'm 3 and I don't have a duck on my head. That's my hair." The girl next to him said, "I'm Haruno Sakura, I'm 3 and my hair is naturally pink." The girl with her said "I'm Yamanaka Ino, I'm 3 and my best friend is Sakura!" the last girl said, "I'm Tenten! I'm 4 and I like sharp, pointy stuff." The pineapple haired boy appeared to have woken up at the moment, and said, "Nara Shikamaru, 3 years old and I think this is troublesome." and then fell asleep again. The round eyed boy jumped up and said, "I'm Rock Lee! I'm 4! And I don't have caterpillars on my face! Those are my eyebrows!" the last boy stood up and said, "I'm Aburame Shino. I'm 3 and I like bugs." She squeaked when she realized that she was next. She stood up and said, "I'm Hyuuga Hinata, I'm 3 years, a-a-and I-I like p-purple." She blushed me a little when she realized everyone was staring at her, but Naruto grinned and gave her a thumbs up and she smiled a little at him. The woman smiled at her too and said "I'm Yuuhi Kurenai. Nice to meet you. I will be your teacher for this year."

* * *

"Psssst"

She looked up from where she was playing with a doll. The blur-boys were huddled in a corner together and waving at her. She went to where they were sitting, and they grinned at him. Kiba said, "Naruto thought you were a nice person and he doesn't want anything to happen to ya! So now you're part of our gang!" she looked at Naruto, who was blushing a little, and he pointed to the rest of the class. She watched as differently coloured blobs began flying around the class, going **splat** on the walls and the floor and the rest of the children. The three of them laughed at Suke's duck hair turn green, and Saku's dress turned to a yellow colour, so that it looked weird with her hair. Then they had to stop when they realized that Shika had told on them to the teacher, and Nai-sensei was standing in front of them with her hands on the hip. Naruto muttered something like, "oh shit." She said that they were to clean the room of all the colours. (but Naruto and Kiba had taught her how to do a puppy dog face, which they said was guaranteed to work on all adults. They just used that on Nai-sensei and she screamed "Kawaii" and hugged them and let them go. The room remained multi-coloured. That was the day she made her first friends.

* * *

A few days later some bad man took her away from her room, and her papa made the man sleep forever. Then the man's family made Neji's papa sleep too, and Neji-niisan became mean to her, and started making fun of him. Once, he made fun of her at school and laughed at her. But Naruto walked up to niisan and told him, furiously, that Niisan was "blind and mean and stupid, because he thought Hina was weak, but Hina was the bestest and nicest and prettiest girl in the whole world." Then he punched Neji and everyone started teasing them, saying that Naru likes Hina. But he just blushed and smiled and sat with Hina until everyone forgot. That was the first time she blushed when he came near her.

* * *

A few months later, Naruto became bestest friends with Sasuke, and Kiba became bestest friends with Shino, and she felt left out, so she became bestest friends with Tenten. And now they didn't talk much with each other anymore. Then one day Sasuke said that some man had given Nai-sensei a ring, and when he asked his mamma she said that people gave rings to other people when they wanted to get married. So when Nai-sensei came in, they asked her who she was marrying, she choked and then said that that was a secret. And then Cho asked what marriage was. So Nai-sensei said that it was when two people loved each other, and wanted to live with each other forever. Then Ino said that when you married someone, you had to lick and kiss each other's mouth. Everyone made a face at that, coz it was icky. Then the next day Naruto shouted that you didn't have to lick and kiss each other's mouth if you didn't wanna. He said that he had asked ojisan and ojisan knew _everything_. Then during nap time, he sneaked over to her and gave her a ring he had made from paper. And then he said that even though you may have to lick each other on the mouth, and he thought that was icky, he liked the idea of living with her forever and ever, and he loved her, so they should get married. By that time everyone was awake and listening, and Saku told Naruto to "kiss her already, like in the movies!" then everything went black, and she doesn't remember what happened, although Kiba told her that she had become red, and fallen asleep, but no one could wake her up. So everyone told Naruto to kiss her, like in the fairytales, and he did (but on the cheek, and then she woke up. She blushed again, and looked at Naruto, who was red in the face. That was the first time he kissed her.

* * *

And now, at age five, she watches (cough stalks cough) him. Her mommy went to sleep a while ago when her sister came to the world, and was too tired to wake up again, and her father became mean like Neji did. She wonders if that's what happens to people when someone they love dies. Then she swears that she will never be mean. But since her father became mean, she watches Naruto, because she admires his optimism, and wants to be like that. But she knows he has a short attention span, and he saw her 2 years, so he has probably forgotten her. She watches him fight some big, scary boys and gasps softly when he starts bleeding. Then he stops moving, and the meanies leave, laughing. Then she slips out of the shadows and darts to him. He is sleeping too, but he doesn't wake up. So she kisses him on the scars on his cheek which make him look like a fox. But he still doesn't get up. And she doesn't want him to never get up like her mommy never woke up. Then she remembers that Ino said that people kiss each other on the mouth because it is more powerful than a kiss on the cheek. So she kisses him on the lips. And then she watches in joy as his wounds close and he makes a groaning sound like he is gonna wake up, and she runs behind a tree. She watches as he looks around and does not find anyone. He walks home, and then she releases the breath she was holding, then smiles coz her father and niisan are wrong, and she is not weak, coz she made Naruto all better, and she kissed him and woke him up. She skips home that day.

* * *

What she doesn't know is Naruto was awake when she kissed him on the cheek, and he was happy when she kissed him on his lips, coz that means she loves him, and he is happy that someone other than ojisan cares, and even though he doesn't know who it is (since his eyes were closed), she feels familiar, and he decides that she is his guardian angel. Thus, that was the day they had their first kiss.

* * *

**Sooo...yeah. Mutant plot bunny. And stuff like 'bestest' etc are on purpose. So don't even****_ think_**** of reviewing for something like that. But if you have any other complaints, suggestions, compliments etc please review! Thank you for reading. Bye!**


End file.
